Tim Kelleher
Tim Kelleher is an American actor who co-founded a theater group entitled The Colony Theater. History Tim Kelleher was born in the Bronx. He moved to Staten Island at the age of four, where he attended grammar school and began high school. There he played American football for one of the premier teams in the country. He graduated from high school in New Jersey, then from Villanova University, Pennsylvania. After graduation, Kelleher entered the Society of Jesus (the Jesuits), where he studied and worked mostly in Pennsylvania, Washington, DC, and New York. Upon leaving the Jesuits, he returned to NYC, where he began studying acting. During this time, with some friends, he founded a theater company called, the Colony Theatre, which staged mostly original works, including three of Kelleher's own plays. He was also hired to do a play outside his company, which helped him to find his first manager and agent. Then he made his first-ever trip to Los Angeles, to take the opportunity of working in films and TV shows. He stayed there for about one month, and then returned a year later for about three months, as he began to work in movies. Nevertheless, he kept going back to NYC to run the theater company for several years. He's also been writing screenplays and directing movies and documentaries since 2000. Beside his acting career, Kelleher recently prepared a M''aster's Degree in Theology'' and he's currently the new media editor for the magazine First Things. Criminal Minds Tim portrayed serial bomber Adrian Bale in the Season One episode "Won't Get Fooled Again". Filmography *Supernatural (2016) - Sheriff Macready *Garage Sale Mystery: Guilty Until Proven Innocent (2016) - Timothy McGuire *NCIS - 6 episodes (2004-2015) - NCIS Special Agent Christopher Pacci *Almost Human - 3 episodes (2013-2014) - Reinhardt *Red Widow (2013) - Agent Kirkenbauer *Fringe (2012) - Cliff Hayes *American Dad! - 2 episodes (2010-2011) - Unknown Characters (voice) *No Ordinary Family (2010) - Andrew Meyers *Inception (2010) - Thin Man *In Plain Sight - 2 episodes (2008-2009) - Chuck Johnson *Dollhouse (2009) - Detmer *Seven Pounds (2008) - Stewart Goodman *My Own Worst Enemy (2008) - FBI Agent Banks *Flash of Genius (2008) - Charlie Defao *Law & Order - 3 episodes (1990-2008) - Forensics Tech/Dale Rudolph/Intern *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2004-2007) - IAB Investigator *Standoff (2006) - Ray Jamison *Criminal Minds - "Won't Get Fooled Again" (2005) TV episode - Adrian Bale *North Shore - 2 episodes (2005) - DEA Agent *24 (2005) - Greg Merfield *The West Wing - 2 episodes (2005) - Dylan Clark *Without a Trace - 2 episodes (2004) - Duane Burdick *CSI: Miami (2004) - Security Guard Burns *Six Feet Under (2004) - Joel Morrison *NYPD Blue - 2 episodes (1993-2004) - Ed Pisarchik/Uniformed Cop *The D.A. (2004) - Kenneth Hart *ER (2003) - U.S. Embassy Official *Matchstick Men (2003) - Bishop *The Agency (2003) - Mr. McKeon - Vorcon, Int. Operative *Charmed (2003) - Axel *Star Trek: Enterprise (2002) - Lieutenant Pell *Strong Medicine (2002) - Willie Parnell *Judging Amy (2001) - Dr. Fillmore *Thirteen Days (2000) - Ted Sorensen *Meat Loaf: To Hell and Back (2000) - David Sonenberg *Star Trek: Voyager (1999) - P'Chan *Made Men (1999) - Deputy Conley *A Murder on Shadow Mountain (1999) - Wayne Kennedy *Providence (1999) - Nick Bekins *The Crow: Stairway to Heaven (1999) - Lt. Morgan Fine *The Negotiator (1998) - Argento *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1998) - FBI Agent Burke *Desperate Measures (1998) - Helicopter Shooter *Dark Skies - 11 episodes (1996-1997) - Jim Steele *High Incident (1997) - Unknown Character *Apollo 11 (1996) - Booster *Independence Day (1996) - Technician *Executive Decision (1996) - Bulldog *The Birdcage (1996) - Waiter in Club *JAG (1995) - Lt. Moore *First Time Out (1995) - Officer Brad *Never Talk to Strangers (1995) - Wabash *Clockers (1995) - Narc #2 *The Tuskegee Airmen (1995) - Lt. Wesley - B17 *Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) - C-123 Pilot *High Sierra Search and Rescue (1995) - Jason's Dad *All-American Girl (1994) - Howard *Terminal Velocity (1994) - Jump Junkie #1 *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1994) - Lt. Gaines *SeaQuest 2032 (1994) - Commando/Bowman *A Family Torn Apart (1993) - Detective Cahill *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993) - Raphael (voice) *Love, Lies & Lullabies (1993) - Unknown Character *Malcolm X (1992) - Cop at Harlem Station *Human Target (1992) - Unknown Character *Late for Dinner (1991) - Man at Catering Truck *Black Rain (1989) - Bobby *Blue Vengeance (1989) - Detective *The Understudy: Graveyard Shift II (1988) - Duke/Larry 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People